Moonshine
' Moonshine & Madness' is the fifth episode of the eighth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary The scene of a grisly murder? The site of slave hangings? The former home of an insane woman? No wonder Graham Mansion in Max Meadows, Virginia, is considered by locals to be haunted! Built in the 1700s, the original owner of the mansion was murdered by his slaves, who mutilated his body and sunk it in a barrel of moonshine. They were hanged on the property for their crime. The Graham family bought the home in the 1800s, and Mrs. Graham apparently was insane so her husband locked her in the basement. The current owners report seeing a huge grey figure that is nearly 7 feet tall with white eyes near the slave quarters. In the dining room, a chair moved across the room and a moose head fell from the wall when a visitor shouted, "there are no spirits here"! Near Mrs. Graham's room people report seeing the apparition of a woman in the rocking chair. In the Confederate Meeting Room, people have seen a woman in a white dress crying. In the shackle room in the basement people hear mumbling, voices saying "help me" and people have been touched. The owners want to know which of the elements from this dark history is responsible for the paranormal activity in the home. The night starts for Jason and Grant on the second floor. As Jason reads children's book aloud in a little girl's room and after each sentence something would happen in the room. Then it sounded like someone was moving the dollhouse. Is it a child haunting the mansion? On the third floor they hear a voices and all kinds of movement. At the slave quarters, Adam, Britt and Amy hear whistling- but was it coyotes? Steve and Tango consider that the cobwebs, low ceilings and pipes would give people the sensation they were being touched. Good debunking! In the confederate room, the guys call out names to invoke a paranormal response- they got nothing back. Steve and Tango try to draw out the spirits in the dining room. They hear deliberate movements, but perhaps provoking might invite more activity. Nothing. Whatever is there is either afraid of them or doesn't exist. Taking a turn on the 2nd floor, Amy and Adam hear a voice and a child's giggle coming from the little girl's room. But they couldn't draw the child out any more. Outside, Britt stands with a flashlight outside the slave shack while Jason and Grant drive by to see if Britt looks like an apparition. Britt looks at least a foot taller from the road! But how could a person tell if it was a ghost or a person?? Analysis of the recorded evidence showed that Amy and Adam had recorded a whimpering sound as well as recorded voice saying a sentence that they can almost make out. There was also a voice recorded by Jason and Grant that they hadn't heard during the investigation. The team was able to back up some of the claims at the Mansion, but they can't say who or what is haunting the house. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes